The Chosen Ones
by gottahavekyuubi
Summary: A prophesy spoke of a Chosen One; the one who'll bring balance to the force, but there was another; one that they forgot to mention; one that could change the entire course of history for the galaxy as we know it. The year is 37 BBY, and Naruto Uzumaki and his adoptive brother Anakin Skywalker are about to take the Galaxy by storm! NaruxPadme and AnakinxAhsoka
1. The Truth

**So this is my new fanfiction xD I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or StarWars.**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Truth**

**The Exiled Arc **

**Part I of IV**

Chaos. That was the only word to describe the situation that Sarutobi Hiruzen was in. This was a rather problematic situation that he was in. Not only was the Fourth Hokage dead, but the Kyuubi was sealed within the son of the Fourth. People were shouting at one another with the clans trying to get their hands on the jinchuriki while the others on the council were calling for the death of the young boy.

Shouts echoed through the small and slightly damaged hall of the council and the reverberating noises were giving the Eighty year old man a ridiculous migraine, something that he wasn't in the mood for; but he also had to deal with the grief of his late wife, killed by an unknown assailant. He knew the fact that she was killed by a shinobi and not the Kyuubi.

As the screams and violent debates went off, problem after problem began to stack up against the Sarutobi. With the fact that the Shinobi corps had been damaged quite badly and with three quarters of the village up in flames or completely leveled in the attack that had been thwarted not even thirty minutes ago, Hiruzen knew that he was up to his neck with bullshit that he knew he didn't have time for. But as the Hokage once again, he knew that he had to listen to both sides of the debate to show that he wasn't going to play favorites in the debate.

Hiruzen really wanted to go back home and sleep. This was something that would end up driving the old monkey up the walls with annoyance. This wasn't something that he was willing to go through. He knew that if Naruto were to go to one of the clans, the balance of the clans would be thrown off and that would cause a near-civil war after the catastrophe that had just taken place. But on the other hand, killing Naruto would mean the end of the Uzumaki-Namikaze bloodline and thus ending the only thing that made Konoha powerful; the Kyuubi.

As shallow as it was to think it, Hiruzen knew that Naruto was indeed, a very important piece and very important resource for the shinobi corps of Konoha and also meant that Naruto would play an important role as a political piece to ward off other nations. Knowing that Konoha had managed to hold back the strongest of the bijuu and bounce back with yet another jinchuriki, would mean that Konoha would once again be one of the most powerful nations.

Hiruzen wanted to keep it that way for the time being. Since Kumo was beaten in the war, they weren't as bad as Iwa. Kumo was the bigger threat at this point and Hiruzen didn't want to risk there being an attack on the weakened village. The people were his to worry about once again, which while Hiruzen didn't mind, he was more worried about one Uzumaki Naruto, the jinchuriki for the Kyuubi. The main reason that everyone is screaming about.

Under normal circumstances, Hiruzen would have shut down all talks about either side of the argument immediately, but he needed to hear them out, since this was indeed, turbulent times of their nation. Looking out of the window and towards the stars, knew that there was something that he didn't know. It was something that he needed to know from his successor. So without another word or thought, the Sarutobi stood from his seat and walked from the room against the protests of the people within the room.

"Hokage-sama!" Koharu shouted. "Where are you going?"

"All of you, as of now, are dismissed from the meeting for the night." Hiruzen gave them all a tired look, for the first time letting his age show. "Haven't we had enough shouting today?"

The room was silent as they watched their leader leave the room. One of the civilian councilors looked back to the shinobi clan heads and Koharu and Homura along with Danzo gave them all the same looks. Once a door was heard slamming shut, the immediately went back to shouting at one another trying their best to have some sort of control over the young jinchuriki's life.

Hiruzen shook his head as their shouts could be heard all across the halls and building. It was annoying to his ears and it made him want to hang himself from the sheer pressure of knowing that he wouldn't be able to please either or without pissing off either or. He wasn't what he was back in his prime but he was still strong and powerful.

He left the damaged Hokage tower and through the streets of the village to see various people holding torches while others dug through the debris and rubble clogging up the streets and suburbs of the village. People were in tears and covered in dirt and soot from the powerful fires still raging. Hiruzen knew where he was going, but instead chose to help the civilians in their plight.

He shook his head as he looked back to the meeting room in the Hokage tower and saw the councilmen and councilwomen screaming and shouting at each other sill, while the people they were sworn to protect were struggling to find the bodies of their lost loved ones. They had to be given proper burials, Hiruzen surmised in the back of his mind.

He summoned a shadow clone and soon enough, another Hiruzen popped into existence and bent down, lifting a massive pipe that had collapsed from a high-rise condo. Once he and his clone along with fifteen other people removed the pipe, it came to reveal at least eight people dead, crushed by the sheer weight of the pipe. Hiruzen and his clone went into the indention and started lifting the corpses from their pseudo gravesite and handed the corpses to their families.

His heart was tightened, almost as if it was no longer accepting blood coming through his system. Hiruzen struggled for a while to breath as a powerful thump in his heart sent his systems back to run normally. Torches were lit and soon enough, men and women arrived with lanterns. The small flames flickered against their ragged and dirt covered faces.

Within their eyes though, Hiruzen could see a powerful hatred burning within them; hatred pointed at anything…or anyone that could be somehow associated with the Kyuubi attack; something that Hiruzen feared would happen. This wasn't supposed to be how it was. When Mito became the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi, everyone knew and everyone revered her as a goddess and loved her with so much praise.

_Have they really forgotten the history that quickly?_ Hiruzen sighed softly. _I need guidance…_

Hiruzen spent the next hour and a half helping as many of the hurt civilians as he could and gave orders to whatever shinobi that weren't dead or dying to help the civilians. It didn't take long for the people to get to helping one another with Hiruzen back under the Hokage hat. Especially since those on the council were too busy screaming at one another. Hiruzen looked back to the Hokage tower to now see that paper was being thrown along with this time, audible shouts coming from the conference room.

_They are supposed to be the leaders of the village and yet they are fighting like children that have no sense. What is going to happen to this village should they continue?_

Hiruzen let out a disappointed sigh and headed through the darker side and the hardest hit part of the village. Upon walking into the section, his nose was bashed with the overbearing scent of death. It was the first section of the village that the Kyuubi targeted, to be frank, the Kyuubi did its job well. There was very few building left standing, at least with a wall still up. The rest of the section was nothing but rubble and debris.

There were some remnants of what used to be human poking through the debris and dirt that was upheaved in the midst of the attack. Hiruzen took a deep breath trying his hardest to get used to the smell knowing that this was easily almost a hundred times worse than the first and second shinobi world wars combined. The carnage was almost unthinkable and it had him nearly reeling over. But he had a mission he had to do, more a personal mission than anything.

He stepped over the various things poking out of the ground and over the many corpses buried beneath, while underneath his breath, he prayed silent condolences and headed through the darkness of the section using only his memory to serve as a guide. It was tough but he managed to reach his destination. His heart was beating hard once he saw the condition of the area.

It was almost unblemished, untouched by the destruction that surrounded it. A there was a large memorial stone station on a large stone pedestal with three posts not too far away from the memorial stone. Hiruzen felt a small tear form in the corner of his eyes as he slowly walked towards the memorial and collapsed. More tears began to fall from the old man's face as he slowly placed his right hand upon the stone's smooth surface. His thumb slowly tracing the kanji for the countless names etched into the stone.

"I need help…" Hiruzen turned around and crossed his legs and began to meditate.

Suddenly all around him, a strange sensation; a powerful sensation filled his body, and it wasn't chakra. It was something else. Something that seemed far stronger, but harder to control. It was almost as if a powerful force of energy was directing him. At this point he finally realized what this was. This was _THE FORCE_. The energy that Minato once told him about, the energy that Kushina once talked to him about. It was a power that Minato and Kushina shared a power that was said to, dwarf chakra in strength.

As he continued to meditate, there was a sudden explosion of that same energy as the force itself began to manifest in front of the old man's eyes. Never had he seen it being used by either Kushina or Minato, so this was an entirely new experience for the man. The force grew a bright blue and the untouched trees and unblemished fields of grass waved and rustles as the winds picked up in training ground seven.

Hiruzen started backing away in fear of what he was about to see, hoping he didn't instead summon the Shinigami, instead though, the force and bright light began to bind together forming the silhouette of one, Minato Namikaze. He was glowing and was near transparent, but he seemed to be perfectly alive. Hiruzen's eyes were wide as plates and soon enough, his heart clenched and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as his body tightened and froze on the spot. Hiruzen's hand shot up to his chest as a heart attack began to take precedence over his body. His chest tightened as the air was forced from his lungs. Minato's smiling expression quickly fell and he shot down to the old man and quickly placed a hand onto the Hokage's chest.

Hiruzen's body loosened and his eyes went back to normal as a strange sensation filled his body. Hiruzen was completely surprised by the action and was helped up by his successor. Minato gave the old man a small smile and placed a hand on his shoulder and motioned for the Hokage to follow him. Hiruzen knew that there wasn't much to do in such a situation and chose to follow Minato.

"Good thing I picked up on a few healing ninjutsu…" Minato joked.

It was the first words spoken after nearly fifteen minutes of journeying through the entire section of the village. They were completely silent with each other until now, knowing full well of what was about to happen. Minato looked to Hiruzen with an apparent force glow about him as he started to fade. After all, Hiruzen didn't know how to use the Force as fluently as Kushina and Minato did.

"Hiruzen-sama…" Minato gave him a small smile. "I will be as quick about this as possible. There is something that is of importance that you need to know."

"What is it Minato-kun?" Hiruzen asked.

"Well first off, the true pronunciation of my name is Mi'nato Nami'kaze, and well, I'm obviously not of this world." He began. "My homeworld is a planet known as Brentaal IV, in the Core World's Bormea Sector. I am adept in the force and I was also a Jedi Master before making my way here to this planet with my wife Kush'ina Uz'umaki, who was a noblewoman of the planet of Hapes on the other side of the Core Worlds."

"If you're from different planets, how come you all look the same?" Hiruzen asked. "How come we look the same?"

"Humans are the most known species in the galaxy Hiruzen-sama." Minato smirked. "But Brentaal IV is known for trade and I am after all just a force sensitive human that can also use chakra, but Hapans, are known for their exquisite, almost unbelievable beauty as shown by Kush'ina's looks."

"How did you two meet?" Hiruzen asked as he and Minato continued to head through the ruined side of the village towards an unknown destination.

"We met in the Jedi temple…" Minato smirked softly. "While having relationships and having any form of attachment for another being is forbidden in the Jedi Order, Kush'ina and I went against the order's laws and deserted when we were promoted from Padawan, which is like a genin, to a Jedi Knight, which is like a chunin or jounin."

"We journeyed through the galaxy and perfected our force powers in our ship and ran into many different characters and beasts in our travels." Mi'nato said with a small laugh. "Then Kush'ina wanted to settle down on a beautiful planet on the outer rim of the galaxy and we found this planet after journeying for nearly a year."

"It was sufficient enough for us to raise a family, but we were suddenly separated and she ended up on the other side of the continent-"

"But you two were children!" Hiruzen said incredulously. "I remember bringing Kushina or Kush'ina to Konoha! I remember leading her to Mito myself!"

"I know we were." Minato smiled.

"There's no way you two became jounin at only seven years of age! There's no way that you two journeyed a dangerous galaxy at that kind of age!" Hiruzen shouted in complete disbelief. "I can't believe any of it!"

"Well, there are five year olds that know how to kill twenty of your elite shinobi with a flick of their wrists Hiruzen-sama." Minato gave a wry laugh. "You shouldn't underestimate the force, or the power that the Jedi can wield no matter the age."

"So how did Kush'ina end up being one of the Uzumaki?" Hiruzen asked.

"It was easy Hiruzen-sama!" Minato laughed as they came to a large gate. "Her name is Uz'umaki, easy to mix with Uzumaki in your native tongue."

Hiruzen nodded his head in understanding knowing full well that Minato was completely right. Minato snapped the gate open through the use of the force and the gate swung wide open, revealing a dark and menacing forest, known professionally as Training Grounds 44, but commonly referred to as the Forest of Death.

"Follow me Hiruzen-sama; I need to show you something." Minato said.

"So can you tell me why training ground seven wasn't harmed?" Hiruzen asked suddenly as they hopped through the trees. "It seemed extremely peculiar. I didn't think that seals could do such a thing."

"They can, but it wasn't seals Hiruzen-sama." Minato replied without looking back. "There are places on every planet called Force Nexus'. They are places where the force is strongest compared to other places on a planet. Jedi Temples, or the dark side counterpart, Sith Temples would be built upon such places to meditate of feed off of to help train in the force."

"It was the force that stopped and held back the damage wasn't it?" Hiruzen asked despite already guessing the answer.

"Indeed it was Hiruzen-sama." Minato looked back and gave Hiruzen a small smile before stopping abruptly and holding his arm out stopping the Hokage in his tracks. Hiruzen's were once again as wide as plates and Minato used the force to blow back and remove a large covering of branches, leaves and vines to reveal a large Consular-class starship sitting in the forest.

It was made of bright red metal with three large engines that seemed completely imposing to the old Hokage. The Hokage was about to walk up to the ship and touch it, but suddenly from beneath the ship a large platform came down covered in steam. From the ship came a figure. Hiruzen threw up a hand seal, but he was stopped by Minato and told to stand down.

Hiruzen reluctantly agreed and watched as a strange machine walked from the ship. It had a vague semblance to a human, but its arms were held in a never ending right angle and it wasn't entirely mobile. The machine also seemed to speak the language of the planet, surprising Hiruzen even more. The machine walked over to Hiruzen and simply waved and said a simply hello. To say the least, Hiruzen subsequently fainted onto the forest floor.

_-Many hours later…_

Hiruzen awoke to a soft beeping. He was surrounded by all white, but the ceiling seemed more metallic than the normal hospital room that he was accustomed to. There was that and another machine working on him that looked entirely different than the one from before everything turned dark. Hiruzen struggled to look up, but was suddenly held down by the machine.

"You are too injured to move at the moment…" The medical droid said.

"Ah! Hiruzen…I have a message to tell you from my master Mi'nato." The other robot said. "He said that his son is called Naruto by your people but he's real name is Na'ruto. My master also says that one day you will know how to handle the issue of his son. Here is a paper filled with things that you will need to know."

Hiruzen reluctantly took the slip of paper and began to read over the contents as carefully as possible, knowing that there was something that he was not being told. The letter said something about putting Na'ruto onto the ship's living compartment should things get too hot and let the droids take over. It also spoke of a possible rift of power on the planet since it spoke of yet a second Force signature in the village. The mention of a second force sensitive had Hiruzen nervous.

_This won't be good. If there are others like the Jedi, but evil, if these Sith, as they are called, attack…we won't stand a chance._ Hiruzen took a deep breath. _I need to find out who this other force sensitive is and I might be able to defuse a possible civil war from happening._

Almost two hours later, and Hiruzen was completely healed and was now heading back into the village. His mind banging and tumbling from the information he had received just the night before and was speeding as fast as he could to get to Konoha as soon as possible to make sure that Na'ruto was fine. Just before he landed at the gates, he was quickly approached by panting and worried ANBU. One with silver hair was covered in blood.

"What happened here Inu?!" Hiruzen asked with a powerful voice.

"Some civilians and shinobi found out that Naruto is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi Hokage-sama!" Kakashi shouted. "They attack the boy in his crib at the orphanage, but I managed to dispose of most of them in time just before they could do any lasting damage to the boy."

"Where is he now?"

"In critical care at the hospital Hokage-sama…"

"But…there is over-"

"We know…I don't know if the healers will make it to him in time."

* * *

**WAAAH! I did it! It's done! Read it! Love it!**

**Ja ne**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	2. Upon the Stars

**Here's yet another chapter!**

**I really hope I didn't rush this chapter. I mean, after all, the village is in turmoil so...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Naruto. As sad as it is to admit.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Upon the Stars**

**The Exiled Arc**

**Part II of IV**

-_Three Months Later…_

It has been three months since the incident the day after Naruto's birth, and the situation hasn't died down as he'd hoped. Many were calling for Naruto's death as they came to see the child as the fox itself. Hiruzen though, knew that there was almost no way to quell the protests and the hatred without going to extremes such as killing off protesters through the use of ANBU. But there was no way through heaven or hell, that he'd do that to the very people he swore to protect.

So, as of now, Hiruzen had Naruto in a private hospital for the Sarutobi clan, and protected by the Sarutobi clan. The little boy was after all of great importance. Hiruzen smiled at the little baby down in the crib and examined the face of the child. It was soft and devoid of any blemish or scars. Naruto though, had a nice tuft of hair at the top of his otherwise bald head, but Hiruzen still felt a strange pull at his heart.

Hiruzen placed his hand down onto the sweaty head of one Uzumaki Naruto. The Hokage took a deep breath and sighed softly before retracting his hand from the young babe. There were so many factors that were in play that night; while some more important ones weren't, such as himself. If it wasn't for Kakashi, who knows what, would have happened to the young child? Hiruzen was shuddering in fear of what might have happened. Naruto was barely a day old, and he was already attacked by the ignorant people of the village.

For some strange reason, the world felt colder than before. There was a strange anger within him, almost as if the world around him was calling him. He willed himself to shut off connection to the voices. Standing at the doorway there were two ANBU and out on the window sill on the outside, there were another two ANBU with Kakashi in the room with him.

Kakashi removed his mask and was playing with the young babe in the hospital crib. Hiruzen couldn't help but let his lips break into a small smile at the scene. It was a nice change of scenery. Hiruzen walked towards the window and stared out at the village. There was something bothering him, something that made him nervous as to what was to come.

Turning his head back to Kakashi, he knew that the boy was getting close to Naruto already. Hiruzen smiled once more when the little baby stopped breathing hard and the sweat disappeared from his forehead and body. Kakashi picked the little child from the crib, making sure not to touch the little baby's head. Kakashi stared at the little child in his arms with his one good eye and looked back up to the Hokage before placing the little baby back down into the crib.

"Hokage-sama…what are we going to do about this?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know exactly, but hopefully soon, I'll be able to come up with something." Hiruzen replied with a solemn tone. "Naruto is just a child, a newborn one at that…Kakashi; I am assigning you to be the child's protector for the time being."

The Hokage didn't say another word and headed off towards the door of the hospital room. Kakashi was about to ask where the Hokage was headed, but was replied with a simple nod. And just like that, the door clicked softly, and Hiruzen was gone, leaving Kakashi with the one day old baby under his care. The Hatake took a deep breath and walked over to the crib pulling up a stool and sitting there, watching caringly over his sensei's son.

-_With Hiruzen…_

Hiruzen was in the midst of a mental debate. After all the reports that he'd been given, he couldn't believe that the very people he'd promised to protect, time and time again, would dare to attack a newborn child. Suddenly, the power raged within him once more, this time, it gave him a sample of what it could do, filling him with an unbelievable amount of energy. He gripped his head softly and soon enough, he shot his hand out, blowing about a dumpster that was easily a quarter of a ton. The dumpster tumbled and dented into one of the fallen buildings of the village.

_Not again…_Hiruzen growled softly. _This has been happening non-stop since the last time I meditated channeling the force. Does this mean that I can use the force? But if I could…why can't I control it? The power is getting to me. It's almost addicting. This isn't what I thought it would be. _

_ I've been going to that damned ship for the last three months training with the droids and working on these stupid force powers. I don't understand the concept and I don't understand how to wield the powers without using the will to kill. The holocrons said that if I attack to kill it would lead to the dark side…but if I am to be a military leader, how will I not use the dark side to fight?!_

The Hokage was suddenly experiencing yet another blast of ever increasing migraines. He walked slower and let the voices subside. He was terrified, since the voices were nothing more than whispers that came from everywhere, within him and around him. They were soft whispers, but they were numerous echoing within him. He was so confused.

The old man rushed as fast as he could, trying his hardest to get as far away from the hospital and into the Forest of Death to find the ship. It was a good thing that he remembered where it was. He stepped over the debris still on the other side of the village and managed to weave around the civilians struggling in their endeavors to remove and rebuild. As sad as it was to admit, Hiruzen knew that solving the mystery of his successor's life is of greater importance.

He found the gate and took a deep breath. There was something about the forest that called to him and made the whispers louder, but still no more than whispers. Hiruzen dashed through the gate and went as fast as he could to make sure that he wasn't followed or tracked by any other shinobi, especially those of Danzo's ROOT. If anyone was to be kept out of the loop about this, Hiruzen had to agree with himself that it would be Danzo.

From what Hiruzen could tell when he first laid eyes on the ship, there were strange barrel looking constructs protruding from the front of the cockpit. If they were barrels, which meant that they could shoot out something from within, the old man knew for a fact that the war hawk would try his hardest to take control of the ship and use it to attack the other nations of the continent; which was something that everyone wouldn't want.

Hiruzen stopped suddenly and found the ship still sitting in the forest floor with the vines still covering much of the ship's hull and body. That was a good thing since that meant no one had found out about the ship. Hiruzen took a deep breath and headed over to the ship and tapped on the underbelly of the body, and soon enough, a long platform shot from beneath and revealed the inside of the ship to the Hokage.

"Where is the annoying one…?" The Hokage asked himself as he entered the ship.

Once inside, he came to realize that the ship wasn't as big as he had last remembered. There were about two living quarters, a conference room, a cockpit, a large contraption of sorts on the other side of the ship with seats surrounding it and the engine room next to the other meeting room. Hiruzen raised an eye brow and headed off through the ship and quickly found the annoying robot from the night before.

"Hey you…"

"Ah, Hiruzen! I am surprised to see you here so soon!" The droid said. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am C3-N3, personal protocol droid assigned to Mi'nato and Kush'ina, Jedi Knights of the Republic."

"C3-N3? What kind of name-" Hiruzen was abruptly interrupted.

"My master had left a message for you on the holoterminal." C3-N3 said suddenly.

"H-Holoterminal?" Hiruzen's eyes were wide with confusion, but followed the droid towards the large contraption.

The droid looked to Hiruzen but then let out an exasperated sigh and pressed a button on the side of the large table-like contraption. Suddenly, a strange image of Minato appeared but he was grainy and…blue. Hiruzen felt that his eyes couldn't get any larger, but continued to stare at the image in front of him. Hiruzen had no idea what to say but then suddenly, the image started to speak to him.

"Hokage-sama. If you are seeing this, then I must have told you about all of this and my true identity." Minato said. "Don't be afraid and trust me. What you are in is a consular-class cruiser of the Grand Republic, designed for transport and speedy travel. But Kush'ina and I decided to arm ours with at least four turbo lasers- wait…you have no idea what I'm talking about."

Hiruzen face-faulted and stared that the stammering Fourth Hokage. The Hokage had half a mind to leave the ship and head off to the hospital once again. But just before he was ready to leave, Minato got his wits together and started talking once again, making Hiruzen wonder is Minato had actually died or not and if this really was a message.

"Sorry about that Hokage-sama, I just have a little issue with some things heh…but right now, Kush'ina is begging me to come home, something about great news and whatnot. So I'll be brief." Minato said. "Over in one of the compartments, there is a weapon that Kushina and I made when we became Jedi. I want you to go and see what they are."

Hiruzen was reluctant, but was quickly motioned towards one of the compartments and pulled out two strange devices, both looked like pipes with buttons, but they both had a weight that seemed completely balance, almost the weight of a full katana. Hiruzen was a little confused when he held the two hilts. It took a while for him to realize, but he indeed found that they were handles for a blade of some sorts.

"Press the button Hokage-sama." The message said suddenly almost as if Minato knew that Hiruzen was going to figure it out that fast.

With a questionable sigh, Hiruzen pressed the gold plated button on the black and gold hilt while pressing the red button on the white and red hilt. Suddenly, from the top of both hilts, came the blade that Hiruzen was looking for. From the black and gold hilt came a bright light that had a black colored middle while being surrounded by a cyan colored aura, while from the red and white, a bright light with a black colored core appeared with a lime-green aura surrounding it.

Once again, Hiruzen's eyes popped from his head, and the air was subsequently forced from his lungs from a powerful and quite painful gasp. Hiruzen dropped the two lightsabers out of surprised and watched as the blades retracted back into the handles with some steam shivering off of the glowing openings at the top of both lightsabers. Hiruzen turned his head to face the hologram only to find Minato laughing his ass off.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama…I just knew that you'd do that." Minato smiled after wiping a tear from his eye. "Anyway, those weapons are called Lightsabers. Designed many centuries ago and used by both the Sith and the Jedi alike. They cut through anything and everything except another lightsaber. If Kushina and I have a child, those lightsabers will belong to him or her, as will this ship Hokage-sama. When the time is right, one day, I'll plan on taking my child and my wife back through the stars and journey across the galaxy."

Then from that, the hologram suddenly faded and disappeared from sight, leaving Hiruzen with C3-N3. The protocol droid gave Hiruzen a quick look before taking off to take care of the ship, leaving Hiruzen alone with the two lightsabers. The continued steaming but soon enough, they were left in the condition in which Hiruzen found them in.

_There are so many things that I've been told that I don't understand…this is starting to become more problematic. _Hiruzen took a deep breath as he tried his best to cool his raging head. _This won't be good if any of this leaks out to the rest of the village. To find out that there is life out in the universe and that they are this high in technology…it will only spell disaster._

_ As heartbreaking as it is…I feel that there is only one choice that I have. _Hiruzen stopped for a moment to think over his possible choices of the matter. _I need to remove Naruto from this planet so as to not bring any attention to it. But he won't be alone. Who will I send to help him…?_

Hiruzen shook his head and placed the lightsabers back into the compartment in the wall and headed back for the platform leading back into the forest. Looking back through the starship, he took a deep breath and sighed. He knew what he had to do.

The village wasn't going to be very understanding, and he was damn well sure that there was going to be a lot of hate pointed towards Naruto because of his unluckiness. Hiruzen knew that the little boy was innocent, and knew that he was just thrust into a situation that he couldn't help. Hiruzen stopped in his steps and turned back around to face C3-N3.

"Droid. Do you know how to pilot this thing?" Hiruzen asked.

"Of course I do, Hiruzen. I am a protocol droid designed for all-"

"Do you think you could teach someone how to run this ship on a short notice?" Hiruzen asked quickly cutting off the protocol droid before it could start telling its monologue. "It is of great importance that you do."

"I may be able to teach, but I am not entirely sure." C3-N3 replied before turning back to the cockpit and driving mechanisms.

Hiruzen nodded at the droid and turned back around for the forest outside. Once Hiruzen entered the forest, he was assaulted by a sudden burst of power from within. Almost as if something unlocked within. Hiruzen felt his energy build up, something that felt stronger than chakra. This time, the energy felt alive, almost sentient. Hiruzen felt the urge to throw up his arms.

This time though, it forced up a massive wall of dirt and rocks from beneath the surface and shot them high into the sky. The old man felt a strange rejuvenation in his body and snapped both of his arms forward and sent the entire wall forward, crashing through trees and other rocks protruding from the ground.

Hiruzen was now hunched over, coughing and panting from the sudden use of the Force. The last he remembered, he was no Jedi, he had no skills to use such abilities. Looking around, he started sensing something around him; it was the force communicating with him. He could feel the powers of the force and felt it flow within his system, almost completely separate from his chakra. Hiruzen smiled softly and turned back around, with his head still pounding albeit softly.

_Naruto and Kakashi will get onto the ship ASAP. _Hiruzen thought to himself. _I guess that I'm the other force-sensitive. I'd let Naruto stay, but I am too old now to even use such a power, and as far as I know, there are no other people in the planet that can even use such abilities. _

_ The only way for Naruto to survive is to put him onto that ship headed for that planet that Minato spoke of…Brentaal IV I believe is what it was called. Once there, the Nami'kaze family will find their descendent and raise him in the Jedi ways, at least that's how I think it works. There is a problem though…the Sith. From what Minato told me, they are hostile and very violent, hell bent on the complete domination of the planet. _

_ I can't risk having them drawn to the planet because of Naruto, after all, from what I've seen from Minato and Kushina's powers, their child will probably be twice as strong. If sensing the force is like a beacon, but galaxy-wide, then there wouldn't be a long while before the Sith find Naruto. If Minato is correct about what the Sith are like, then we will be in the fight of our lives if they get their hands on Naruto._

_ Tch. Why did I have to get myself into a situation like this? This is definitely nothing that Shodaime and Nidaime could have prepared me for. Hell, how would anyone prepare anyone for a situation like this?! Since when did aliens and the Force exist?! As far as I was concerned, we were the only sentient beings in this universe! Oh well…Tonight, they will leave. Tonight, they will have to leave._

Hiruzen quickly moved from the forest and as fast as he could, jumped into the village and headed towards the hospital. He had hoped that Kakashi was there and didn't even give a nod to his clansmen standing at the front of the doors. Hiruzen didn't have the time to be pleasant; getting the information to Kakashi was of great importance; paramount importance.

There were other Sarutobi clansmen lying on beds in the many different rooms and there were they families waiting in the many rooms around the hospital. As Hiruzen passed by, they all stood and bowed to their patriarch, but Hiruzen didn't pay them back the same respect. Hiruzen simply waved them off as fast as possible and tried his hardest to keep them blocking his path to Naruto's room on the highest floor of the eight floor hospital.

It didn't take as long as what he'd originally thought and dashed through the doorway of Naruto's hospital room and looked to see Asuma standing there with Kakashi and Gai, while Naruto slept in the crib on the side of the room. Kurenai was sitting in a chair next to Naruto and started tickling the little baby causing the blond to giggle at the woman.

"Kakashi." Hiruzen stated with a stern voice. "Everyone is dismissed for now. I will call all of you back once I am done talking with Kakashi."

The boy in question gave his friends estranged looks and shrugged. Within moments, the rest of Kakashi's friends had exited the room and entered the hallway, shutting the door behind them. Kakashi stared at the Hokage for a good ten minutes before Hiruzen pulled over a stool using the force to sit into. The silver haired ANBU's good eye went wide with fright.

"B-But…that was Sensei's technique!"

"I learned how to unlock the ability three months ago Kakashi." Hiruzen said. "I will teach you to do so as well soon enough, but we have very important matters to attend to at the moment."

Kakashi stood firm and stared at his leader with strong eyes. Kakashi felt ready for anything, almost as if he had an idea of what was going to happen.

"At the stroke of midnight, I want you to sneak Naruto from the hospital and take him to these coordinates within the forest of death, and from there, you will meet the robot, I mean, droid named C3-N3 and you will tell him to take you and Naruto to Brentaal IV."

"Uhm…what?" Kakashi's stern figure slouched with confusion. Brentaal IV? Droid? C3-N3?

"Just follow my orders Kakashi. Please." Hiruzen said with a gruff voice. "Something is going to happen soon, something big, and you must watch over Naruto no matter what. There are going to be great enemies that will be after Naruto in the near future should he not be able to master his power soon."

"How powerful Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"Galactic empire strong." Hiruzen said. "Now, Kakashi, on to other subjects. From the scroll that I was given by Minato, every being in the universe has the potential to wield the force through the use of midichlorians. All you have to do is meditate and the midichlorians that have been asleep within our cells, will awaken; but do so at Training Ground 7. You will understand soon."

"Now I have to go back to the Hokage Tower and calm down yet another debate that no doubt started up once again." Hiruzen gave Kakashi a small smile and turned back around and headed for the tower, allowing the rest of Kakashi's friends to enter the room.

-_That Afternoon…_

Kakashi sensed a strange sensation, almost as if there were glares being sent at him. Kakashi didn't know why he felt that way, but he did. His one good eye scanned the populace around him and he found that he was indeed being glared at. He shut his right eye and channeled chakra to his sharingan left eye and stared reading their lips.

Demon lover.

Demon guardian.

Freak.

Kakashi had half a mind to kill the very civilians that said those things. He was just about fed up with the hate being direction to a little boy that had no say in his situation. Kakashi was taken aback by their hatred and how far it was getting. His eye narrowed though at a figure on the far side of the street staring down everyone. It was none other than Danzo Shimura, leader of the Konoha ROOT program.

Kakashi had suddenly become extremely wary of what that could possibly mean. Danzo never left the confines of the Hokage tower or his underground base for the ROOT program. If Danzo was out here, then that meant something was off. The last Hatake glared at the different people in the crowds, unsure if Danzo's ROOT shinobi were in the henged into the crowd or not.

While the Hatake was never one for becoming a paranoid shinobi, he knew that he should at least take things cautiously. He would never know whether or not he or someone he was friends with could be in trouble, be it from within or from beyond. He needed to get to the training ground as fast as he could, and he needed to get out of the street as fast as he could. The longer he stayed, the easier he could sense the civilian's discomfort.

Kakashi dashed forward leaving the civilians behind him as soon as possible. Once he was out of the vicinity, he was heading deep into the ruined section of the village while still being as wary as possible. He was nervous as a few more chakra signatures were sensed from around him and hidden within the rubble of the ruins. Kakashi didn't give another thought and charged through the rocks and overturned buildings.

He dashed over a few rocks and pushed over some pipes, causing them to tumble down, taking a few shinobi off of his trail. Kakashi raised his hitai-ate from over his left eye and glared at the ROOT shinobi charging after him. Kakashi was about to engage the shinobi, but quickly turned on his heel and charged through the rubble to enter the Training Ground 7.

There was something telling him to trust his instincts. So without any question, the boy dashed forward ducking and dodging each attack sent at him by the ROOT shinobi. Kakashi was surprised by their dauntless attacks and managed to lose them in the maze of fallen buildings and singed dirt. Kakashi stopped behind a wall segment and took a deep breath to try and cool down.

Looking ahead, he realized that he had taken the long way through the ruined section and found that he had almost three hundred feet to cover before he could get to the training ground. This wasn't what he had in mind. He shook his head and took off to find a quicker way to the training ground, and also a way that wasn't so filled with people trying to kill him.

Kakashi jumped over an evaporated river and landed on the other side of the riverbed. He looked back and saw at least ten ROOT shinobi pushing over rubble and picking up skeletons and crushed corpses that haven't been removed yet. The Hatake wanted to go back and kill them for what they were doing to the dead, but steeled his resolve knowing that there was another mission at hand.

He high tailed it from the area and headed towards the training ground and much to his surprise, found it completely unscathed from the Kyuubi attack unlike everything else that surrounded the training grounds. Kakashi walked over the line of clean grass and singed glass and walked over towards the center of the training grounds towards the memorial stone.

He was slightly confused but walked over to the memorial stone and collapsed into a meditative stance. Slowly but surely, his raging nerves started slowing to a manageable rate and he began to feel the introspection of the world through meditation. But, from the clear and calm view he felt, there was a sudden rush of power within him; like a sudden awakening. Kakashi was sent to the ground in a powerful gust of power as the energy pooled within him.

Kakashi could somehow now see with complete clarity. Everything around him was flowing with an energy that he couldn't explain. It made him feel as if he were floating in the recesses of his mind. Kakashi laid his head back into the grass and stared at the sun moving through the cloudy sky. He felt at ease, far more at ease than what he'd ever been his entire life.

But, just like with Hiruzen, a powerful burst of energy began to build up in front of him showing the form of Minato once more, this time, stronger than before and clearer than when Minato first appeared. Minato lifted a finger and Kakashi was lifted from the ground and landed on his feet with a soft landing in the blades of grass.

"Hmm…so it wasn't a one-time thing after all." Minato thought aloud. "Oh, Kakashi! You have the force too! I knew I should have gotten you tested for midichlorians!"

"S-Sensei…?" Kakashi was flabbergasted. "H-How…"

Kakashi was about to faint once more, but Minato, having experienced it before with Hiruzen, used the force to keep Kakashi conscious and standing. It took a while for the two to continue speaking, but once they did, Kakashi was quickly informed about the current situation and the state of things. Not only that, but the Hatake learned that his sensei, a man that he saw as a second father, was actually an alien not from their planet.

To say that Kakashi was about to shit his pants is an understatement. And now, to be told to escape the planet on the ship that brought Minato and Kushina to the planet into a galaxy filled with pirates and wars, only served to make Kakashi feel nauseous. To fight in another blood bath was far from what he would have wanted.

Suddenly, twenty shuriken in total landed at the bottom of his feet. Kakashi looked up and glared at his assailants. It seemed the ROOT shinobi caught on to where he was and were already hot on his trail. Kakashi was about to run again until Minato sped through a few hand seals and jumped towards Kakashi, but then everything went black.

-_Later …_

Color. There was a lot of it. Slowly, color began to flow into Kakashi's eyes, coming to reveal that it was no longer afternoon and that the village was already coming close to sunset. Kakashi took a moment to examine his surroundings until he came to see that the ROOT shinobi were cut up into multiple pieces and the pieces were sealed shut by melted skin and flesh.

Hum.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he looked down to see a sword with a glowing blade of bright blue light. He raised the weapon into the air for him to get a better look and found that it was a hilt and the blade itself was like a flashlight of sorts. Shaking his head, Kakashi pressed on the biggest button on the hilt, and watched as the light receded into the hilt, leaving nothing but the handle itself.

"What the fuck…" Kakashi questioned.

"Kakashi…" Minato's voice came out weak. "Hurry up and get to the ship and get Na'ruto out of the planet. I am sensing Hokage-sama going to the dark side."

Kakashi merely blinked and watched as Minato disappeared into nothing, leaving him alone in the training ground with a sword handle. He took a deep breath and channeled his chakra to the village and sensed a great deal of chakra signatures raging within the main street of the village leading towards the Hokage tower.

Looking closer, he could see the Hokage tower with its roof in flames. Kakashi had a questioning look on his face and took off towards the streets only to find Konoha shinobi loyal to the Hokage fighting ROOT ANBU and shinobi. Kakashi ducked behind a fallen wall and watched as three kunai whizzed above his head, taking a few strands of his gravity-defying silver hair.

Suddenly a ROOT shinobi dropped down in front of Kakashi hell bent on ending one of the most talented shinobi in Konoha. Kakashi without a thought raised the sword hilt up toward the ROOT shinobi and pressed the button, shooting out the blade, just as the shinobi got close enough. The shinobi didn't even get to groan in pain as the blade shot through the ninja's body, searing into his flesh.

Kakashi cut the blade out from the left, taking the shinobi's arm in the process with the cleanest cut he'd ever seen in his entire life. Kakashi having seen enough of the skirmishing, he took off towards the Forest of Death, not once taking a look at what Hiruzen Sarutobi was doing.

"How dare you betray me?!" Hiruzen roared out with a booming intensity. "I will destroy you Danzo and your ROOT program!"

Suddenly, the powers that Hiruzen was trying to avoid using took over his mind and body. A dark sickening feeling resided in the pit of his stomach as the Force started to control his actions. Hiruzen's eyes suddenly turned from their brown to a deep bloody red. His skin bleed into red and black strands of smoke started coming off of his body like a stench.

Danzo and five of his ROOT shinobi charged forward with their blades wielded, but Hiruzen simply threw his hands forward and a bright explosion of white force power shot from his hands, disposing of the shinobi almost immediately. Hiruzen channeled more of his power into the attack and within moments, the shinobi who attacked were fried to death. The force was overwhelming to the old man, and he almost fell over onto the ground.

Hiruzen felt the force rage within him almost as if it was fighting against his chakra coils and chakra reserves. The force was something else entirely and it bothered him. Hiruzen knew that this coup d'état was going to destroy the still weakened Konoha if he didn't quell the rebellion fast enough. Hiruzen jumped to his feet disregarding his Hokage robes revealing the shinobi-samurai armor beneath.

The Hokage forgot all about his ninjutsu and shot his hands up, blowing the shinobi back as far as he could; forcing them into walls and the streets below. Hiruzen dashed forward, punching forward with deadly accuracy, matching fist for fist and kick for kick despite his old age. Hiruzen ducked as a katana burning with fire chakra was swung at his neck.

The old man spun on the heel of his left foot and lodged his right foot into the gut of the opposing shinobi without much thought, sending the man flying back into a wall, collapsing the rest of the building. Hiruzen was aghast at the destruction of the village. But just as he was about to get his emotions in check, a loud unbelievable rumble was heard, shaking the village and much of the ruins into the ground. Men and women, shinobi and kunoichi were thrown to the ground like garbage.

From the Forest of Death, the Consular-class cruiser had arisen from the forest and into the air, with its engines primed and ready. Hiruzen looked at the ship with wide eyes and felt his heart beat faster and heavier as the ship ascended into the air. The Hokage gave a small nod at the ship taking off into the air. Hiruzen then turned back to the shinobi in front of him.

_Now that Naruto and Kakashi are out of the way, I can go all out._ Hiruzen shut his eyes and soon enough, his entire body turned into a smoky red and black hue. Small trails of darkness were trickling off of his body. Danzo was nervous and glared at his former friend and gripped his katana as tightly as possible.

"You see this?! He is a monster that allowed the demon to run free! He even gave help to strange beings!" Danzo shouted out to the people around. "Those _things_ are probably going to return with better man power and weaponry! And it's all Hiruzen's fault!"

It didn't take long for Hiruzen to realize that the tables had been turned against him and now his own forces were glaring at him. Hiruzen channeled as much dark energy and called upon the powers of the force to be at his disposal. Within a few moments, he managed to push back every shinobi and kunoichi standing in front of him.

A team of ANBU stood from the ground with their weapons drawn, but Hiruzen spun around and sent a powerful force lightning attack, electrocuting the shinobi in their tracks, terrifying the rest into submission. A shinobi chose to take a more traditional route of assassination and decided to come in from behind and get Hiruzen, but of course, he was quickly defeated as Hiruzen turned back around with his hand held up, choking the life from the shinobi, all the while, feeding from the poor man's life-force. The midichlorians in his cells were going crazy, making his body ache more than what it should.

_Help me…_

-_In space…_

Kakashi sat in his seat with sweat still pouring from his brow. He let out a loud sigh of relief as the stars became visible. Ahead of him was the massive expanse of space with star system after star system out there for him to explore, not only that, but he came to find that there were other planets in the solar system that he was in.

Kakashi stood from the captain's seat and walked back towards the living quarters and found Na'ruto fast asleep in his crib. The young ANBU took a deep breath and sighed in relief to find that the little boy had finally stopped crying. He turned around and walked back to the cockpit to see C3-N3 pressing some buttons on the control panels.

"What are we going to do now?" Kakashi asked.

"We will head to Brentaal IV as soon as possible, but with the ship being inactive for nearly fifteen years, we are running low on fuel so we will need to stop at a fuel station somewhere near. The nearest fuel station is five parsecs away on Tatooine."

"You didn't seem very enthusiastic about that name." Kakashi stated with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course not Kakashi!" C3-N3 cried in exasperation. "Tatooine is the capital planet to the Hutt Cartel's empire!"

"Hutt Cartel?" Kakashi asked once more.

"Large, terrifying and rich, sentient worms that control entire systems and even an entire section of the galaxy."

"What makes them so powerful?" Kakashi went looking through the data holocrons on the ship. "These holocrons you spoke of on our way into space will give me the knowledge I seek?"

"Yes they will Kakashi. So, will we set a course for Tatooine?" C3-N3 asked.

"Why not, I mean, you did say that we were running low on fuel." Kakashi sighed.

"Just know that Tatooine is known as a hub for slavery, criminals, assassins, bounty hunters-"

"I get it. It's full of scum." Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed. "Let's just go and leave already."

"Understood Kakashi." C3-N3 plugged in the coordinates and looked to Kakashi to see if he was seated and secured. After finding it satisfactory, C3-N3 pulled down on the lever and let loose. "Entering Hyperspace in three…"

"What the hell is Hyperspace-?!"

To say Kakashi was surprised, is an understatement.

* * *

**Yuuh! Next chapter is Tatooine!**

**I can't wait to start writing it!**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	3. Mos Eisley

**So, here's another chapter! xD WAAHHH I do hope you enjoy.**

**BTW: I am fixing the star wars timeline to fit the story so, I am sorry if some things don't match or fit with the canon timeline. This is a fanfiction after all, so it's supposed to deviate from the canon right? So please, don't school me on Star Wars history, I probably know it better than you (I'm kidding)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Star Wars**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Mos Eisley**

**The Exiled Arc**

**Part III of IV**

The ship sped through space at a great pace making Kakashi lose himself in his thoughts. Especially when they all trailed directly to the weapon in his hands. It was so surprising to him especially when he took down those ROOT shinobi that were after him in the Forest of Death. Kakashi thought back to the kills. He's killed before, but he's never seen carnage like that in his entire life. That was beyond killing, it was mutilation without the blood and gore.

He held the weapon out and pressed the button, releasing the glowing blade of light from within the handle. Kakashi's breath hitched as he laid his eyes on the weapon. He suddenly thought of something and started channeling chakra into the handle. He shut his eyes and soon enough, lightning exploded up and down the lightsaber's blade. But it didn't last long as Kakashi miscalculated the amount of chakra and lightning.

The lightsaber's power source fried and the light to the blade cut off, shutting the blade and the lightsaber. Kakashi dropped the weapon on the floor and listened as it bounced and sparked every once in a while. He watched it roll away from him and stop right at the wall of the far side of the ship. Suddenly, the blade shot right back out, but this time, thicker and brighter than before. Kakashi's one eye shot open and he charged right for the lightsaber and shut it off before placing back into its container.

He let out a sigh of relief and looked back towards the cockpit of the ship and let out yet another sigh when C3-N3 apparently hasn't seen him. It wouldn't have been awkward if the droid saw Kakashi freak out last second. The Hatake walked back to his seat and collapsed with a great sigh escaping his lungs. He ran a hand through his silver hair and lay over on his side and stared at the ceiling above him.

There was a soft beeping in the background as C3-N3 left the cockpit to check on the ship and its terminals. So far, everything was completely fine; there were no pirates or anyone after their trail. They were in a ship that has been missing for almost two decades, there was probably no doubt that there was going to be some sort of tracking system.

While Kakashi still had no idea what anything really was, he was starting to slowly piece things together. Like for instance, the blade that he wielded was given to him by his former sensei; how, Kakashi felt that he didn't want to know. The blade was interesting to him and seemed to run on electricity, just like almost everything else in the ship.

But every time he closed his eyes, he felt something moving within him, and it wasn't just chakra anymore. It was something else; something alive. Every time his eyes were shut off to the light, he could _see_ the force. It was alive and within everything, even if he had no prior knowledge. That was the second thing the ANBU managed to piece together.

The force was alive in everything and in everyone, despite not knowing it was there. It was completely different to charka, whereas you needed to have good chakra coils to make the chakra flow. The Force though, there was something else drawing the power towards him and around him. It went through him, empowering and strengthening, but at the same time, soothing and calming. It was completely different to chakra. Kakashi took a deep moment to think and wondered if everyone in the galaxy could use the Force.

_But there has to be a limiter. For Chakra, the chakra coils have to be just right and the chakra control needs to be right, chakra reserves need to be a certain amount._ Kakashi thought. _The Force and all of its apparent unlimited power…there has to be a filter to hold everyone back from using it to destroy each other. All of this power is just too good to be true. _

_ Knowing that Sensei loved to read and study, I wonder if he has some sort of information archive on board the ship. If there is, I could probably find something on the history of the Force and what makes it tick. Then, I could probably use the Sharingan to study it easier. Who knows, the force could probably be weaker than the Sharingan._

Kakashi highly doubted the latter of his thoughts and shot from his seat, knowing exactly what he was going to do. He hobbled over towards the living quarters of the ship and followed the halls with the best of his abilities. The halls were like a maze with white metal covering everything and with black floor tiles. The lights were all the same and the halls were all the same. The only thing that kept Kakashi surprised was the fact that while the ship looked large on the outside, it was quite small within.

Kakashi continued journeying through the ship and found a large hallway that led down towards a dead end. He examined the walls and suddenly found a small, inconspicuous button against the wall just a few inches from the center of the wall. The Hatake tentatively pressed the button, expecting some strange or terrifying surprise lying in wait.

Suddenly, the center of the wall hissed quite loudly, releasing steam and dust from its creases. The center of the wall opened to reveal a large room filled with dim lighting but with strange shelves filled with glowing lettering in a language that Kakashi couldn't decipher. Strange characters for a strange galaxy it seemed. Kakashi looked around and walked through the door, but the door suddenly shut behind him.

Fuinjutsu suddenly shot from around the walls and the floor and sped right for the silver-haired force sensitive ANBU. Kakashi went into muscle memory and jumped over the rushing fuinjutsu and landed just a few feet away from the technique and watched as it sizzled and completely melted his fallen hitai-ate. The boy let out a sigh and straightened his back to look around the room, not entirely satisfied with what he was given.

There was a strange noise that brought Kakashi from his muse and the silver-haired ANBU turned on his heels and walked towards the sound. There was yet another droid, this time though, connected to the wall and had its mouth wide open with what seemed to be a microphone connected to where its mouth would be if it had one. Kakashi was hesitant with his steps, but went ahead anyway.

"State your name and business." The droid said with a deathly voice, almost as if its throat was rusted.

"Hatake Kakashi, student of Namikaze Minato." The boy replied with a slight crack in his voice. "I am here seeking information about the Force."

"In Nihon-go or the Galactic Basic?" The droid asked once more.

"Nihon-go?" Kakashi replied in almost as a question. _How does this droid know the name of our language? And what in the universe is this thing called Galactic Basic?_

"Traditional or Digital?" The droid said once more, breaking Kakashi from his muse.

"T-Traditional?"

The droid sunk into the wall and after a few minutes, returned with three different colored scrolls; red, blue and purple. The Red scroll had the title in bold Kanji for _Bogan_. Kakashi stared at the word for nearly twenty minutes. Bogan. The blue scroll had the title in bold Kanji for _Ashla_. Kakashi was confused once more as he stared at the name. Ashla. And finally, the last scroll, the purple one, had a large symbol, reminding him of a gear, surrounded by a wheel with spokes. On the front in bold Kanji as well, read _the Je'daii Order_.

The droid reached forward and dropped the three scrolls into Kakashi's arms, and the sheer weight of them nearly had Kakashi trampling onto the floor below, but with a quick hand seal, two shadow clones came into existence and carried the Bogan and Ashla scrolls while the original Kakashi carried the Je'daii Order scroll. The droid nodded its head and went into power down mode until another was to enter the archive.

Kakashi nodded his head and quickly charged out of the room with his three clones following close behind, making sure not to get caught in another fuinjutsu trap. The three Kakashi's landed just outside of the trap's range and they exited the room as quickly as possible, to make sure that they don't aggravate whatever traps that were probably already locked onto them.

-_Two hours later…_

Kakashi was mind-blown to say the least. The force has actually already been in use for millennium, no eons, before he was even born. The galaxy was under a great republic style of government; there was so much that Kakashi had learned from the scrolls his sensei had left behind. He lay down in his bed with the Bogan scroll rolled open in front of him.

His head was pounding from all of the thinking he was doing about the supposed Dark Side of the force. To Kakashi, the Dark Side or Bogan, wasn't all too bad, of course, subtracting the detrimental effects. Force lightning though, reminded him so much of lightning release and his own chidori, just that instead of it flying out to meet the opponent, Kakashi himself had to fly out and meet the opponent. In a fight with a Sith and someone who has a lightsaber, charging at them head on wouldn't be much of a great idea.

Having read through Ashla, he now knew how to meditate the right way, and gather as much force connectivity as he could. Being the novice he was, he knew that there was a lot to learn from the scrolls about the ways of the force. As the hours passed, he couldn't wait to read about the Je'daii order and how they were. Little did he know, the Je'daii Order was the precursor to the Jedi Order.

The thing that surprised him the most, was the fact that he was indeed right about the Force. There was something that would limit the amount of force users. To use the Force was determined by the amount of midichlorians a person had per cell. Kakashi was deeply surprised by the revelation and continued to read to find that EVERY being in the galaxy, sentient or non-sentient, had midichlorians. While most didn't have the required minimum to contact the force, the rest had enough to contact and manipulate it.

Curious, Kakashi read through the entire Ashla scroll in less than thirty minutes just out of pure excitement about the application of the Force to so many different things. But as he read on, and continued over into the Bogan scroll, he quickly came to realize that the Force and Chakra were no different from one another.

While the Force was originally something that bound the galaxy together, the Jedi and the Sith managed to turn it into a weapon and a tool to use against enemies. Kakashi knew that there were so many different uses for chakra other than just a weapon, but to use chakra as anything else, it felt foreign. So, with a deep sigh, Kakashi dropped the Bogan scroll and quit his studying for the time being and went ahead to go to sleep.

-Four hours later…

Kakashi was abruptly forced from his sleep as C3-N3 pushed the ANBU awake. Kakashi was completely surprised and opened both of his eyes, staring C3-N3 with the Sharingan and his normal eye. The droid was mildly confused by what he saw, but slowly hobbled in a complete circle and headed towards the door of Kakashi's room.

"Kakashi, we've landed in Mos Eisley spaceport on Tatooine." C3-N3 said with its robotic voice. "Please do be careful Kakashi, Mos Eisley isn't a pleasant place to be in, especially for a foreigner."

"Foreigner?" Kakashi asked with wide eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"You look different compared to the rest of the people in the known galaxy." C3-N3 replied honestly. "Say for example, you have strangely spikey hair and your body type is slim and slender, almost built entirely for agility; not only that, but the shape of your eyes are completely different to the normal Human, i.e., the corners of your eyes are curved, almost like a chink in metal."

"I see…" Kakashi said with a small voice. "What is so terrible about this place?"

"It is home to the galaxy's most vile species, the Hutt's." C3-N3 replied. "Hutt's are rich, powerful, and slave traders, and on Tatooine, anything goes, especially in Mos Eisley."

"Anything else I should worry about?" Kakashi asked. "I feel like there's more…"

"There's a lot more Kakashi." C3-N3 replied. "Tusken Raiders…the Krayt Dragons of the desert, and the searing heat of the two combined suns on the surface…let's not forget about the Legendary Sarlacc, the personal pet of the Hutt's."

"You seem to know an awful lot about all of this…" Kakashi said wearily.

"It's in my programming to do so Kakashi." C3-N3 replied. "Now, we must depart if we are to get more fuel and we might also need some extra additions to the ship if we're to make any good distance towards Brentaal IV."

"Understood." Kakashi replied. "But, is it wise to leave the ship unguarded, with a little baby inside?"

"That is beyond my programming Kakashi." C3-N3 replied before walking off. "Do what you think is best."

Kakashi froze for a moment. The pros and cons were all over, but Kakashi couldn't risk someone kidnapping the son of his sensei. So Kakashi went back to the compartment within his room and pulled out the lightsaber Minato had given him and charged out to Naruto's room with a carrying bag for children. The silver haired ANBU had never done something like this but shrugged anyway and grabbed the little sleeping baby from his crib and walked from the room towards the platform leading out onto the street.

Once he exited the ship, there were some people of strange extra-terrestrial being staring at the ship. Some had spikes coming from their faces, and other had a pair of large tentacles flowing down from the back of their heads. Kakashi though, was completely mesmerized by their beauty. His two eyes were wide with surprise, accidentally showing off his Sharingan eye.

Some people saw the different eye and took off running away from the boy. Kakashi took a deep breath and sighed while making sure that Naruto was secure in front of him since he didn't trust anyone on the planet. He walked forward with the lightsaber held tightly and his chakra molding together. Already, he could sense at least twenty different species of _things_ staring at the back of his head and at the case hanging in front of him, and at the droid accompanying him.

The two of them continued to walk forward, trudging their feet through the sandy road, kicking up small wisps of sand behind them. Suddenly, a group of midgets with hoods covering their faces charged in from behind the two. Kakashi, letting his ANBU instincts take over, spun around and activated his lightsaber and beheaded two of the Jawa's immediately. Kakashi was surprised by his sudden reaction and quickly realized that he was so paranoid of his surroundings that he simply reacted.

But there was a sudden shout of robotic fear and Kakashi turned to see his only guide to the planet, hell the galaxy begin dragged away by a group of Jawa's. Kakashi, not wanting to lose his only guide, he charged forward and disposed of the scavengers in a very vicious manner. Many of the civilians staring at them backed away realizing that Kakashi wasn't who they thought he was.

"I thought Jedi didn't murder?"

"He's no Jedi…"

"How'd he get a lightsaber if he's no Jedi?"

Kakashi simply shrugged at what they were saying about him. Kakashi bent down and helped the protocol droid from off the sandy road and soon enough, the people looked away from the killings and started walking on their way towards wherever they were intending to be. Kakashi followed closely to C3-N3, this time making 100% sure that he wouldn't let the populace of Tatooine get the better of him and his shinobi skills.

Skills that he hoped weren't useless in the greater galaxy. Now that he knows that he isn't alone, he was worried that chakra would be of no use outside of his home planet. Kakashi kept following after C3-N3, until Naruto awoke and started crying. There was something wrong with the blond baby. Kakashi looked down and saw that Naruto had made his first noise since leaving Konoha. He took a deep breath and started trudging through the street trying his best to keep as close to C3-N3 while still holding on to the lightsaber in his hands as tightly as possible.

-_Elsewhere in Mos Eisley…_

There was a woman, covered in dirt, but still seemed happy. In her arms was a child no older than three and a half years old. The boy was asleep in her arms as the woman held him as tightly as she could. The woman was trudging through the sandy street in the garb of a slave; her son looked no different. In front of them was a pudgy, blue, Toydarian floating by while slowly making their way towards whatever hovel they were intended to live.

The woman lifted her hood from behind her neck and quickly slung it over her head, covering his face from the view of the many bystanders. Never being a fan of the examining eyes of people. Her brown eyes were scanning the area around her. It has been a few years; maybe three since she'd been on Tatooine, and she had to admit, the play somewhat grew on her.

But if she wasn't a slave, she felt that the planet would have a whole new light. There was sudden shuffle of clothing in her arms and she looked over to her baggage and found her son coming awake. A small smile grew on her features as her son gave his mom a small smile and rubbed the small grains of sand from his face and eyes.

"Mom…are we home yet?" He asked with a small voice.

"Not yet…Anakin…not yet."

-_Elsewhere…_

Kakashi released a small sigh as Naruto had finally fallen back to sleep, energy spent because of his cries. The silver haired ANBU ran a free hand through his hair and lay down onto his bed. As of now, he was waiting in a hotel near the center of Mos Eisley and he had a great view of the entire city and the surrounding, apparent, planet-wide desert.

_I always thought Kaze no Kuni was bad, but Tatooine is a thousand times worse!_ Kakashi mused. _An entire planet of deserts…I don't think I'd be able to survive here. If it were up to me, I'd go straight to this Brentaal IV instead of staying in this oven of a planet._

Kakashi put his hands behind his head and started drifting off to sleep, with his eyes starting to droop open and shut every few seconds. Images began to flash through his mind, those of his sensei, and his teammates. Rin and Obito were flowing through his mind and soon enough images of his friends through the rest of his generation. It didn't take long for his eyes to finally close.

Suddenly, Kakashi was forced awake and he found that it was complete darkness. Something was wrong though; he couldn't feel the bed. He looked around and soon enough, sound started rushing in. Naruto was once again crying his lungs out and Kakashi quickly realized that he was floating above the bed below, why? Kakashi didn't know.

But then, Kakashi quickly fell to the bed below and bounced right off and face-planted with the floor below. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off the floor and headed towards the crib where Naruto was fast asleep and tried his best to calm the child. Naruto though, continued to twist and turn in his sleep. Kakashi placed his hands on the terrified child, but was suddenly shot back and ended up denting the metal wall behind him.

-_hours later…_

Kakashi awoke to C3-N3 playing a strange lullaby while carefully holding the young baby in its arms. Kakashi sat up, but quickly went back down into the bed, with his hand gripping his head. The cloth rustled slightly.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked the droid.

"I don't know." C3-N3 replied. "I returned well within the night and was unsuccessful in finding the parts needed for the ship."

"I see…" Kakashi groaned as he slid out of the bed, ignoring the pain. "How'd you calm Naruto?"

"Playing trance songs from Coruscant to calm babies." C3-N3 replied once more. "Babies of any species are loud and require their minds to be calmed before they stop their cries, usually through their mothers, or in this case, a lullaby. Surely your mother did the same."

"I never knew my mother." Kakashi replied with a saddened look on his face.

"My apologies if I offended." C3-N3 said suddenly. "Well, the two suns of Tatooine are close to rising. Shall we go out and look for more ship parts?"

"I guess so."

It has been four hours since the suns rose above Mos Eisley, and Kakashi and C3-N3 have had no success in finding the ship parts they needed. Not only that, but in the night, the found that someone stole their hyperdrive along with many other important pieces to their cruiser; but the most devastating robbery, was their medical droid, taken away with traces of Jawa footprints and residue all throughout the ship. Kakashi was having a bad day, and to pour salt on the sore, Naruto wouldn't stop crying.

Albeit not as loud as the day before, Kakashi was starting to get aggravated with Naruto's incessant cries. He didn't know what to do in this case; he had never taken care of a child in his entire life. Sure he saved other kids that were his age a few years before all of this happened, but never did he think he'd have to watch over and take care of a little baby, almost four months old.

Kakashi let out another exhausted sigh as Naruto let out a quiet wail, with tears pouring from his eyes. Suddenly, Kakashi was stopped by someone, and with a quick motion, he drew out the lightsaber from his empty kunai pouch and pushed whoever stopped him, before activating the weapon. His eyes widened when he saw who did it. It was a woman, probably in her late 20's laying on the street with a small boy standing in front of her with a glare on his face.

Kakashi immediately deactivated with lightsaber and put it away as quickly as possible while still trying to keep his guard up. Feeling guilty for nearly killing an innocent woman and her son, Kakashi bent down to help her to her feet. Suddenly, the boy kicked Kakashi in the leg just as he bent down and the kid quickly fled to hide behind his mother's leg.

"Anakin." The woman reprimanded. "Apologize to the man immediately."

"I'm sorry…" The boy identified as Anakin quickly spoke, not once looking Kakashi in the eyes. He didn't even think of asking his name.

"No need to help me up…"

"Kakashi."

"No need, Kakashi." The woman pushed herself off the road and patted her dirty garbs down to remove the itchy sand. "Say, is that your kid? You seem a bit young to be having a son."

"No ma'am…this is my teacher's son." Kakashi replied. "I am merely watching over him."

"I see." The woman motioned for Kakashi to follow. "Follow me, and make sure that your Protocol Droid follows. This isn't the planet to be leaving droids walking around. Come, you look exhausted and quite lost."

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Shmi Skywalker." The woman replied with a small smile to the teenaged ANBU. "By the looks of things, you aren't of this planet are you?"

"No ma'am." Kakashi said. He waited through a few minutes of silence. "You're not going to ask about my scarred eye?"

"It's not my business by the looks of things." Shmi said with a slight frown. "All I know is that it must be personal."

"You have no idea." Kakashi said in a near whisper. The three along with Anakin fell into a deep silence only for it to be interrupted by Naruto's sudden cry. Kakashi's eyes shut tightly from frustration. Shmi shook her head and stopped the entire group and pulled Naruto from the sling Kakashi was carrying him in.

"Let me hold the baby for now." Shmi smiled. Naruto was suddenly quiet and opened his eyes for the first time on Tatooine, showing his sparkling sapphire blue eyes to Shmi. A small smile formed on the baby's face before Naruto snuggled closer to the woman and started to slowly drift to sleep in her arms.

Kakashi was amazed as seen by his plate-sized eyes. This must have been the power of a mother. Kakashi stayed silent and started looking over to the still sleeping Naruto and found that he was more peaceful than the entire ride from Konoha to Tatooine and definitely more peaceful that the last day. Naruto didn't squirm, nor did he shiver while in the arms of Shmi Skywalker.

It didn't take long and they ended up at their hovel, surprising Kakashi of the conditions that they were living in. He shut his right eye and stared out in the distance with the sharingan blaring brightly. He managed to see that there were about fifteen other figures watching the apparent slums of Mos Eisley standing out in the distance.

"Those are Tusken Raiders Kakashi." Shmi said in a warning tone. "They don't like us very much…and on many occasions, they kidnap us and kill us. My advice, stay away from the desert as best as you can Kakashi, Tatooine is not a forgiving place, foreign or domestic."

"Now, come on in, afternoon Mos Eisley isn't a good place to be for a teenager." Shmi said sadly. "Now, I believe that you and your droid are here for a reason right?"

Kakashi sat at the other end, opposite to Shmi. Anakin suddenly came along with a tray with cups and a jug filled with blue milk. After all that he'd seen so far, ranging from the humanoid-pig race of Gamorrean's to the scary-looking Kel Dor; or from the sophisticated-looking Togruta to the sexy Twi'leks. But to see a different color of milk, make Kakashi wonder what was wrong with the galaxy.

Kakashi nodded his head to the boy and poured himself a glass of the blue milk, and was immediately entranced with the taste. Suddenly, his body felt completely rejuvenated and the color returned to his face and warmth filled his body. The eye bags beneath his eyes were loosened and the darkness beneath his eyes receded.

"Wow! What is this?" Kakashi asked quite excitedly.

"It's blue milk…" Anakin said with an estranged look on his face. "You don't have this where you're from?"

"I never knew that other planets existed until I met C3-N3, my protocol droid." Kakashi sighed. "My planet and people don't know anything about the galaxy and the things going on. Hell, I didn't even know what a lightsaber was until my teacher gave this to me."

Kakashi pulled the lightsaber from the kunai pouch at his side and pressed the button, releasing a bright blue blade, scaring Shmi and Anakin silent. Kakashi shut off the lightsaber once more and slid the sword back into his kunai pouch before sitting back down.

"Are you a Jedi?" Anakin asked with wide eyes.

"No…but my teacher was." Kakashi smiled. "Well…thank you for your hospitality Shmi Skywalker, but C3-N3 need to get going on our way."

"Wait you can't just go yet!" Shmi said suddenly. "Gardulla the Elder would gladly take you and enslave you and sell your droid for scrap. This is a harsh place you two have managed to land in, so please, we don't get many visitors. Besides, Anakin has already taken a liking to your teacher's son. We have an extra room, so please feel free to stay."

"But we already checked into a hotel yesterday." Kakashi sighed. "I-"

"On which side of Mos Eisley?" Shmi asked. "I've lived here for almost three years. I know my way around here. So which side?"

"Uhm…help me out here. I don't know." Kakashi said to his droid.

"Our hotel is on the western side of the city." C3-N3 answered in Kakashi's place.

"Oh no." Shmi said suddenly. "Did you leave any belongings in your room?"

"Other than a few hundred credits and some of C3-N3's battery packs…nothing." Kakashi said.

"Then say goodbye to those credits and batteries." Shmi sighed while shaking her head. "Foreigners…never leave anything in anywhere that isn't your house. Unlike me and my son…we're slaves so our modest hovel is protected by our master. A hotel though is probably the worst place to leave anything in."

"Is there a police force in this damn planet or is it nothing but anarchy?" Kakashi replied incredulously. "So far, we've already had almost every important module of our ship stolen by little dark faced midgets and now the rest of our money?!"

"This is Tatooine, Kakashi." Shmi sighed. "There is almost no law here. All of the power resides with the Hutt's and slave masters."

"I see." Kakashi down casted.

"What's the rush Kakashi?" Shmi asked with a small frown. "Tatooine isn't that bad."

"No it's not that, it's just I have to get to Brentaal IV as soon as possible." Kakashi replied. "I can't tell you why, but just know that it's important."

"Stay the night and we'll take you to our master who owns a starship mechanics shop that has many parts for starships, should they need repair or replacement." Shmi said with a small smile. "Take the credits we have and buy whatever you'll need."

"I can't take your money Shmi." Kakashi gave her a look. "I can't."

"Please, you're not taking; you're accepting a gift." Shmi gave him a small smile. She motioned at Anakin and the boy came back with a case filled with republic credit chips. Upon inspection, there wasn't really much. At most, there were probably fifty republic credit chips and another fifty republic coins. Shmi gave them a quick calculation and said that it was enough for a small hyperdrive and a few power converters.

"Thank you Shmi…I can't thank you enough." Kakashi smiled.

"Don't worry; no need for thanks." Shmi replied. "I just wanted to help. Anakin, don't feed the baby something too big like a full sized bantha steak!"

"Sorry mom…" Anakin grumbled.

"So, shall I show you to your rooms?" Shmi asked.

-_The next day…_

Kakashi groaned awake in a rather uncomfortable setting, but then surmised that it was a lot more comfortable than sleeping on the normal bedrolls he had to sleep on as a shinobi. The ANBU shook his head and walked from the guest room of the Skywalker hovel and trudged down the steps of the stairs and headed towards the main floor of the hovel and found Shmi holding Naruto in her arms while singing a small lullaby while Anakin ran back and forth through the hovel holding a screwdriver and a few other things, before scurrying away.

Kakashi was frozen at the top of the stairs when he watched Shmi hold Naruto as if he were her own son. The silver-haired jounin felt something at the bottom of his heart, something warm explode from within. C3-N3 was walking around carrying things back and forth from the small kitchen to the smaller table that Kakashi had sat in just the night before. He looked at Naruto and how happy the little baby was and at Shmi to see that she was beaming with excitement as she swung Naruto around.

Anakin came back and took hold of Naruto and started playing with the little baby running around, while making engine sounds with his lips, much to Naruto's delight. Shmi started laughing but quickly reprimanded her son and made him stop the moment he started coming to the stairs. Naruto was sputtering with laughter and was throwing his arms up and down, not really knowing what was going on, but enjoying every moment of it.

"Ah, Kakashi…I'm glad that you made it." Shmi smiled at the teen. "Come, breakfast is almost done. Then we'll go and head over to the shop."

Kakashi felt a small ping of sadness. To see smiles, genuine smiles on the face of two people who called themselves slaves made him frown slightly. They were happy because of Naruto the little baby. Kakashi took a deep breath but found it to be shaky and coarse. He turned back around and headed up the stairs, confusing Shmi and Anakin.

Kakashi returned a few minutes later with the same suitcase and plopped it down onto the table. Shmi and Anakin looked at him with strange looks. The silver haired boy shook his head and pushed the suitcase back to them and sat down in one of the seats. There was no way that he was going to ruin their happiness.

The boy had been doing some thinking in almost just a split second and found that Shmi and Anakin needed all the distractions that they could get; not only that, who the hell would know who Naruto is on Brentaal IV. Shmi and Anakin also needed help in any way they could get. Kakashi, while a cold-blooded killer, he wasn't a heartless person when it came to people in need. He was after all, starting to like the Skywalker's and Tatooine as a whole.

It also didn't help that Shmi was already in love with Naruto and the baby seemed to show the same sentiment, as shown by how responsive he was to the woman. Kakashi had thought about it in the moment that he laid eyes on Shmi and Naruto; he knew that Naruto didn't belong in Brentaal IV. Naruto belonged with a loving family.

"We won't be going anywhere Shmi…" Kakashi took a deep breath. "Naruto and I, if you'll have us, will stay and help out in any way we can, at least I will until Naruto becomes old enough to do work."

Shmi was speechless; beyond speechless actually. What would Watto say? How would she be able to care for two more boys? Shmi was taken aback by Kakashi's announcement and nearly fell from her seat. But once she recovered she stopped thinking about the cons and started thinking about the pros. Kakashi seemed very strong and seemed to be a smart boy and very resourceful judging by the look in his eyes, and there was something about Naruto that made her want the child.

Every time she looked at the boy, she was reminded of Anakin and how he was as a baby. Naruto was just so peaceful and seemed to love her as much as she was starting to love him. Those blue eyes reminded her of her own son's eyes. Shmi didn't want to turn the child away and knew that this was probably the Force trying to tell her something; little did she know of course, it actually was. So, with a deep sigh and a pounding head from all of her thinking, she replied with the only logical answer.

"I accept."

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed the change of paths! I know I did. If you didn't, Oh well.**

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


	4. Expectation

**Wassup. So, as for this arc, it's officially over! Yuuh! Next chapter will the be the start of the second arc, ****_The Phantom Menace_****. If you haven't noticed, or haven't figured it out, this is basically going to take place all throughout the prequel trilogy. Hell, I might even think of doing a spinoff and having it continue off into the original trilogy. That is if this story gets enough fame.**

**Oh well I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Expectation**

**The Exiled Arc**

**Part IV of IV**

Kakashi walked back to their humble abode as the sandstorm calmed significantly. On his back was a large sand sled carrying a large hunk of scrap metal. Behind him large tracks were left behind on the sand dunes. He looked around and released a quick sigh of relief and lowered his mask. His eyes scanned the desert left and right; not finding anything. He shrugged, knowing that his paranoia from being an ANBU was finally getting to him.

He dragged the large sled through the street and managed to reach a certain shop just in time. He walked in and gave the owner of the shop a bright smile and hoisted the metal hunk off the sled, flexing his large muscles, struggling, but succeeding in plopping the scrap onto the scale in the man's junkyard shop. This was none other than the workplace of Shmi and Anakin's owner; Watto. The Toydarian scratched his unruly nostril and nodded his head, reaching over to his front desk and grabbing a few handfuls of republic credits.

"Thank you for-a the junk…" The alien said with his normal scratchy voice. "Come back next-a time with more junk?"

"If the pay keeps up?" Kakashi asked. "Then you know I will."

The white-haired Hatake nodded at the Toydarian while the winged alien examined the junk of metal. Kakashi shoved his hands into his pockets, and he nearly brushed his fingers against the lightsaber strapped to his right side. Both eyes shot down; his heart racing. He didn't expect to forget about the weapon of the Jedi so easily. He looked around, seeing some Hutt's and their bodyguards coming down the street, the boy dashed off to the other side of the street.

He kept his back to the street, making sure that he wouldn't lock eyes with any of the crime lords or their equally ugly lackeys. He raised his mask once more trying his best to avoid the abhorrent scent the Hutts carried with them. He shut his right eye and trailed along staring at the Hutt's and their bodyguards. This wasn't the first time that the opportunity cast itself for him to end them and their tyranny.

But he was always stopped by imagining the consequences. As far as he knew, the Hutt's were practically an entirely different governmental body than the Galactic Republic and, hell, even the Sith Empire back in the day. Kakashi sighed knowing that if he took action against the Hutt's too much change would happen and more harm than good would take place. After all, he didn't want the Jedi to catch wind of him or Naruto's location as of yet.

Thinking to his adoptive little brothers, Anakin and Naruto were the closest of friends and they were practically real brothers. Kakashi smirked for a moment as the Hutt's slithered by and the people began to fill the street once more. He rolled down his mask and walked down the street, sliding his hands down into his pockets once again. With the Hutt's behind him, he really wanted to get home, especially after a hard day of sifting through the desert sands of Tatooine and tearing apart the ruined ship he arrived in.

People looked at Kakashi and gave him a quick nod as the silver-haired jounin walked through the street. With the two suns of Tatooine setting in the horizon, and the two turning into different colored spheres, Kakashi let a small smile spread on his dirty face; this had been his home for the last few years and he loved it. That's not to say that he didn't miss his own home; rather the opposite. He missed it dearly, but as a shinobi he was taught to move on, and soon enough, He managed to see Tatooine as a new home.

Already he was teaching Naruto his powers and how to wield chakra, albeit slowly and in secret. As far as anyone in the greater galaxy knew; Chakra doesn't exist except on some backwater planet in star system apparently called 'Sector 998-7263'. Kakashi smiled and thought of a name for his home planet and only one seemed to fit; Earth. After all, Earth release did lob boulders and rocks, two things that were in multitude one his home.

But as far as chakra training for the young Naruto Namikaze, it was hard for the blond boy to learn. It seems that because of the Kyuubi, Naruto's chakra coils were slightly damaged meaning not even for another few years, Naruto wouldn't be able to use chakra like his parents did. Ironic it was, Naruto's parents were some of the greatest shinobi that Konoha had ever seen or created, and for their son to be nowhere on their level…Kakashi shook his head of those thoughts.

Naruto was still young and that meant that there was plenty of time for the silver-haired jounin to teach the child. Kakashi finally arrived on the darker side of the city and came across the sandstone hovels home to the slaves and scum of Mos Eisley. The man walked forward and stretched, flexing his muscles slightly and opened the door, with a loud hiss. He walked into the hovel and was quickly entranced with the smell of grilling bantha steak.

But what really caught his attention was a jug of blue milk sitting on the counter just waiting to be consumed. Over the last few years of Tatooine being his home, he couldn't help but love the enigma that blue milk was. He was entranced by the never ending deliciousness of the liquid, not understanding a single bit of its flavor. For some reason, it was just so rejuvenating; no matter how weak or exhausted the jounin would feel, a sip, or even a full cup of blue milk would make his muscles loose and any crook in his neck arms or back to disappear completely.

He was so consumed in his trance; he didn't realize the pair of hands swipes something from his belt. Kakashi looked down, forcing chakra into his left eye making the Sharingan glow menacingly. Anakin and Naruto laughed out in fear and ran away with Kakashi's lightsaber in the blond of the two's hands. Kakashi ran a hand through his silver hair and sighed. They were teenagers for crying out loud. Shmi looked from the kitchen and gave the boy a small smile and waved him over to the kitchen.

The jounin felt his smile spread and headed over to a woman he started to see as a pseudo-mother, despite not being too far apart in age. Just as Kakashi started cutting through some meat and vegetables, Naruto and Anakin came running through the hall shouting at each other. The two jumped onto stools and placed Kakashi's lightsaber onto the countertop and the two stared at the jounin with blank looks. Naruto's blue eyes scanning left and right while Anakin struggled to keep his poker face going. Kakashi glared at the two and stared at the tip of the lightsaber to see a bit of steam coming off the blade.

Kakashi dropped the knife and dashed off from the kitchen while Shmi held Anakin and Naruto back by the collars of their shirts. Shmi glared at the two children while they replied with sheepish grins. Naruto had a bright smile that reminded Shmi of a fox while her own son tried his best to imitate. Footsteps were heard and Kakashi came back into the room with a glare marring his face. He held a book, an orange book kept as a memento of his home, and the book was burned right through the middle with the pages burned black.

"You two are gonna get it." Kakashi glared; his sharingan glowing brightly. "Beware."

Suddenly Naruto and Anakin were levitated off the ground and Kakashi shot his hands out and began to use the force to punch them menacingly. Despite being teenagers, their cries and pained laughter was like music to his ears. Shmi shook her head and turned back to the food and dinner. Kakashi though suddenly cut off his force powers and the two 'children' plopped onto the ground, breathing hard and holding their aching sides. Kakashi was leaning against a chair in the dining room breathing hard as well. Beads of sweat were slowly trickling down the side of his bare forehead.

Kakashi reached up and quickly wiped the salty water from his forehead and let out a quick sigh of relief when he realized that neither child noticed him. He took a deep breath and picked the two gasping teens by their legs and gave Shmi a small nod before dragging them over the floor towards their room and tossing them onto their beds and shutting the door, allowing the kids to rest, besides, they had work later.

He left the doorway and entered the main room of the hovel and found Shmi already setting the table. Kakashi turned but was called over by Shmi, causing the shinobi to halt mid-step. The sharingan bestowed Hatake locked eyes with his adoptive mother and walked over to the table and started eating. It was a slow pace at first, but then he started digging in like a starved bantha.

"Good to see that you're eating." Shmi smiled as she took a seat across Kakashi. "You seem skinnier."

"I haven't been able to eat much recently." Kakashi frowned. "Watto's making me work hard and it's taken me to Ryloth and even Nal Hutta. In between these journeys, I was too busy trying to protect and sell Watto's wares."

"So you haven't eaten since then?" Shmi asked with an appalled look.

"N-No…heh, I mean, I haven't had a home cooked meal in almost a month." Kakashi smiled. "I was too busy surviving on protein and carbohydrate packs. I can only hope you don't know what they taste like."

"I've had my fair share of food in those processed and overly preserved foods." Shmi replied. "I'm a slave Kakashi. Now, on to other matters."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked, his interest rising.

"Gardulla the Hutt is having yet another pod-race soon, and this time, stakes are going to be rising." Shmi said. "I don't know what the prize will be, but it might be big. Not only that; Naruto and Anakin are soon going to have to start working again in Watto's shop."

"Oh…I see. I'll be there with them, don't worry." Kakashi flashed a thumb up. "I'll make sure that nothing happens to them."

_Elsewhere…_

A battered ship started to descend into Tatooine's airspace. This would be a normal thing since Tatooine was a fueling planet for most travelers in this sector, but this wasn't just a ship; it was a J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship. It's sleek and beautiful reflective surface would catch anyone's attention, but this ship was covered in burn marks and puncture wounds. This ship had recently come from a battle.

While the ship itself was special, its passengers were more important. There was a full crew and only one surviving astromech droid named R2-D2. Among the passengers, there were three that stood out above the others; Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi and one of the youngest queens to ever rule over Naboo; the sixteen year old Padmé Amidala. The three were narrowing their eyes as they descended into the planet and into the city of Mos Eisley.

Padmé looked to the two Jedi and nodded her head. With a large shawl wrapped around her head and face to protect her identity, she and the two Jedi masters along with the astromech droid R2-D2 exited the ship and headed towards the market place. They all knew how sleazy and dangerous Mos Eisley is; especially after all of the stories they were told, the stories seemed to be true the moment they walked out of the spaceship.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon quickly threw their hoods over their heads and kept the princess close as a powerful sandstorm began to sweep through the area. They had a mission and they intended to keep to it.

_Elsewhere…_

Naruto tapped his finger on the countertop with a bored look on his face. The thirteen year old sighed while his brother Anakin was too busy working with Watto behind shop and trying to sell junk to other customers. He sighed and picked up a small tablet and began to draw images of a strange symbol that seemed to flash into his mind as he slept.

Not only that, but he had dreams of fire and a man with a head of golden color zooming in to pick him up. Some variations of the dreams were of him falling and the same man charging out to grab him. In the wake of the surreal images, there was always one image that stuck in his mind; a three pointed kunai. Naruto stared into nothing for a good while before the door hissed open revealing two men with an amazing aura about them and what seemed to be a woman.

"Welcome." Naruto called out with a smile. "How may I help you?"

"Ah yes, we're here looking for a spare Hyperdrive-"

"Eh…Hyperdrive?" Watto suddenly said in his usual scratchy voice. "Come this-a way…"

"Thank you. Obi-Wan come along." The two walked off down through the store and followed after the pudgy Toydarian.

"Those two were Jedi weren't they?" Naruto asked under his breath. "Beneath their cloaks, their lightsabers were clanking against their thighs."

"H-How'd you know?" The girl asked.

"I just could." Naruto then turned to the girl with a smile and leaned his elbows on the counter and continued to draw the same symbols. Naruto paid no attention to the covered girl and continued to draw absent-mindedly until there was a strange creaking and croaking coming from the front of the store. It seems that someone activated one of the droids. Naruto sighed exasperatedly and rushed from behind the counter and headed towards the front of the store.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto called out to the humanoid getting beaten by a droid.

"Meesa just wanna see the bombad droid! Meesa apologize! Meesa sorry!" The Gungan cried.

"Jar-Jar?!" Padmé asked with a glare. The girl removed the shawl from around her face and threw it onto the ground and pulled the red-pigmented Gungan. Naruto though picked up the droid by its head and punched the center eye, shutting it off and causing it to collapse into one. Naruto turned around and immediately froze in his tracks.

His blue eyes were wide with surprise. The girl was more beautiful than what he originally thought. Her deep chocolate brown eyes made his sapphire shrink. His heart raced as they locked eyes. But just as Padmé started to realize that the blond was staring, he looked away and walked with a brisk pace towards the counter once again and continued to draw on his tablet trying his best to avoid making eye contact with the girl again.

"So…" Padmé said, breaking Naruto from his concentration. He really didn't want to talk to her at the moment. He didn't need the possibility of awkwardness to happen between the two of them. All he wanted at the moment was to draw and keep to himself. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." Naruto droned as he started to draw a giant fox with nine tails. Of all things, nine tails. Padmé was intrigued.

"Why are you drawing that fox with nine tails?" Padmé asked. "I've never heard of such a thing."

"I haven't either." Naruto looked up with a small smile. "Imagination princess."

"Princess?" Padmé asked taken aback by his response.

"I don't know, but you have this aura about you that speaks royalty. I don't know about you, but to me, you're a bit young to be a queen." Naruto said with a smirk.

Padmé was speechless. She suddenly realized that she had subconsciously reached for her blaster pistol strapped to her right side.

"Not only that…" Naruto suddenly paused.

"Not only what?" Padmé asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're too pretty not to be royalty."

Padmé felt a small smile form on her lips, but before she could respond, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan approached with Watto and two other men. One had light brown hair and the other had wild silver hair and one blood red eye. Padmé watched as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon approached the front door.

"I'm-a sorry we don't have the right Hyperdrive…" Watto said.

"Worry not; a new shipment of hyperdrives will be on their way within the next week." Kakashi nodded his head.

"Thank you all, we'll be on our way." Qui-Gon nodded back and motioned for the group to head off.

"It was nice talking to you…"

"Naruto."

"Naruto." Padmé repeated. She turned and headed for the door with a slight sway in her hips.

"Wait! What's your name?" the blond asked.

The girl turned around and flashed Naruto a small smirk and turned back to the door. "I'm Padmé."

With the group gone and the store empty yet again, Kakashi went back with Watto to the junkyard leaving the two brothers together. Anakin leaned against the counter and gave his little brother a look that spelled trouble. Knowing Anakin and his antics, Naruto knew that this wasn't going to be a good idea.

"So, who was that?" Anakin asked with a sly smirk.

"You heard her say her name." Naruto grumbled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know that, but who was that?" Anakin asked. "I know you. You don't open up to girls that easily. Hell, I remember that one Twi'lek that was completely infatuated-"

"Shut up Anakin." Naruto huffed and turned around to head to the break room.

"Oh come on Naruto!" Anakin called out with a laugh escaping his lips. "She was amazing though!"

"Her curves were amazing; not her." Naruto drawled from behind the walls.

_-later…_

At the Skywalker hovel, the Skywalkers were having an extremely rowdy dinner with Naruto and Anakin arguing and Shmi trying her best to calm them down and Kakashi struggling to keep his cool. It just so seemed, Anakin didn't drop the subject of Padmé and continuously pestered the poor Uzumaki about the girl. Naruto sighed and rested his forehead on his fists and threw down his fork. Kakashi was trying his hardest not to laugh at the expense of Naruto's sanity.

It was surprising to the silver-haired jounin that the blond would even find someone attractive. Naruto was always such a rock when it came to such 'menial' things. So far there have been many girls of all races that were infatuated with the blond but there was one that almost got into the boy's heart. That Twi'lek with amazing curves. Kakashi nodded his head to himself, that Twi'lek really did have nice curves.

Naruto growled at Anakin and clenched his fist and the brown haired. Anakin burst into a serious laughter, slapping his hand against his knee as he retorted with a great comeback, causing Naruto to drop his threat. The blond ran a hand through his blond hair and found that he was sweating like a maniac. Naruto looked down to see that he had barely touched his dinner. Sighing, the blond reached down and stuffed the entire bantha steak and the Byss cheese cubes down his throat.

But just before Naruto could leave the room and head for his own bedroom, the door was knocked upon, silencing the entire family. Shmi looked to Kakashi with a quick look of worry. The jounin nodded his head and stood from his seat and headed over to the door. He held out his hand and with the force, his lightsaber shot out form a pot and rested perfectly in his hand. He turned to his family and gave them a quick nod and pressed the button, opening the door.

But what he saw made Kakashi toss the lightsaber to Naruto in a quick shinobi-like fashion. Using the skills and speed that was gained through minimal shinobi training, Naruto caught the lightsaber and placed it in one of the other rooms, careful not to cause it to break. Once Kakashi stepped out of the way, it came to reveal two men from earlier in the day.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but…there is something that I need to say to the two boys." Qui-Gon said. Right behind the Jedi was Obi-Wan standing watch on the street.

"It's alright Kakashi. If the two Jedi wish to speak to Anakin and Naruto they may." Shmi waved the jounin off and motion the eldest boy to the table.

The two teenagers walked over to the two Jedi and were led outside onto the hovel's porch. Qui-Gon looked at the two boys but found almost no semblance between the two teenagers, but he could sense amazing power within the two. Anakin held something powerful, gearing towards the force, while Naruto held something, almost tangible within him, something that was on par, if not stronger than the force; which of course, what unheard of.

"I want to check something that I need to make sure is true." Qui-Gon said in a soothing voice to try and calm the two teens. "All I need is a blood sample. Obi-Wan, tell Padmé to get the examination ready once the samples are transferred to the ship."

"Now, hold out your hands. All I need is a drop of blood and the two of you will be able to return inside." Qui-Gon nodded.

The two boys looked to one another and sighed. They raised their hands and with a quick motion, Qui-Gon pricked their index fingers and used a strange device to take up their blood. Naruto and Anakin winced slightly but once it was over, Anakin was busy nursing his cut, while Naruto's was already healed over. Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes slightly.

_The boy healed that quickly!? There's something off about this child; something different. _Qui-Gon thought to himself. _I must confer with Master Yoda about him._

"Master Qui-Gon, their blood is astounding." Padmé said. "There are about twenty thousand plus, midichlorians in each cell! I don't know if it's a good thing or bad-"

"Impossible." Qui-Gon quickly interrupted. "Check again Padmé; if it's the same answer check again. I wanted to talk with you two more, but my Padawan and I must depart."

Naruto and Anakin were confused and even tilted their heads to show it. Obi-Wan gave them both a small look before following his master and walked off towards their speeders waiting in the center of the street. Anakin and Naruto watched as they zoomed off into the dark desert night of Tatooine. The two stared at one another wondering what the entire meeting was about but shrugged and headed off into the house.

"What did they want?" Kakashi asked.

"They just wanted a sample of our blood." Anakin replied. "I dunno; it was a little weird."

"Then Padmé said something about midichlorians and the two of us have over twenty thousand plus in each cell." Naruto said while scratching his bare face.

"T-Twenty thousand?!" Kakashi asked with wide eyes. "Do you two imbeciles even know what that means?!"

Naruto and Anakin deadpanned at Kakashi's remark, but still shook their heads. Kakashi used the force and grabbed his lightsaber from the room Naruto tossed it into and the lightsaber flew perfectly into his hands. He pressed the button and a white-cored light came from the blade. It was surrounded by a bright blue outline. Naruto and Anakin gawked at the image of Kakashi being covered in the illuminating light of the sword.

"Twenty thousand midichlorians in anyone is an impossible feat, but for two people to have that many is beyond impossible." Kakashi said. "Midichlorians mean that you can control and use the force. The more you have the more powerful you are. Me myself, I probably only have about nine thousand, the last time I checked."

"Then we're probably stronger than you!" Naruto laughed.

"Naruto does have a point Kakashi." Anakin added.

"But I can still beat the two of you in a fight." Kakashi smiled and shut off the lightsaber. "So I'm guessing the Jedi will probably want to take the two of you to Coruscant for Jedi training?"

"He didn't say." Naruto replied. "Probably. I mean, if we are as strong as you say we're going to be, I don't see why they wouldn't."

"Well, whatever their choice of action is, it'll be a good idea to get some rest and think on it before making any rash decisions." Kakashi gave the two teens a look. "Alright?"

"Alright Kakashi." The two droned.

_Elsewhere…_

In the far distance in the desert surround Mos Eisley, a strange ship landed with a dark faced passenger. His skin was a myriad of patterns all black and red, with a pair of devilish yellow-eyes to add to the scene. He wore a dark cloak, almost as black as night, and if it weren't for his yellow-eyes, he might have been able to disappear completely within the night-scene of Mos Eisley. He was on a mission and he couldn't be seen.

Going back within his ship, he shot out of the ship on the seat of a speeder, rushing through the desert sands. He jumped off once he came within the vicinity of the city. The dim lighting from washout was coming fast. The speeder came to a slow halt as the man slid down against some rocks for cover. Not far from the entrance of the city was a lone Naboo Ship. The man narrowed his yellow eyes and pulled out a pair of binoculars and could easily see two Jedi standing at the bottom of the ramp.

A sickening smirk formed on his face as he could sense their strength and power. But there was something else lingering on the planet, almost as if there was another power source. No wait two power sources. The man narrowed his eyes as he could sense two other force signatures and something else of pure darkness, almost as if it was made of pure dark side energy. It was powerful and seemed alive. The man started glare off into the city and reached for his lightsaber.

The power started getting stronger and stronger, drowning out all over power sources. For some reason it seemed that the Jedi couldn't sense the ungodly amount of strength. The man hid behind the rocks and started to smile to himself sensing the power get stronger. n

"What is it Darth Maul?" A voice replied.

"It seems that there are two equally powerful force signatures in the area master." The red-pigmented Zabrak replied. "And there is also a minor force signature that only seems to be getting stronger."

"I see…" The voice replied with a small guttural rumble in his voice. "Take them with you. All of them, but if any of them refuse, kill him."

"Understood, Master." Darth Maul replied. "Wait, Master…does this mean that the Rule of Two is…"

"Yes. Yes it does Darth Maul." The voice said with a sickening smile. "After you retrieve these force adepts, go and find more. This time, we will defeat the republic while keeping their attention set elsewhere…now go."

"Yes, Master." Darth Maul bowed to the imposing hologram of his master and the image simply shut off, leaving nothing but the darkness of night to be seen. _Savage Opress. I guess we'll be seeing each other once again brother._

* * *

**Tell me what you thought ne? **

**Ja ne!**

**gottahavekyuubi**


End file.
